


Blooddrunk

by BodomBeachTerror



Category: Children of Bodom
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodomBeachTerror/pseuds/BodomBeachTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blooddrunk degenerate with a razor blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooddrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in these stories, nor do I know them personally. These are purely works of fiction. The only other site I post these stories on is RockFic, under the name AmandaShotgun. If you see my works anywhere else under any different name, it is not me.

We were drunk again, no surprise. When were we ever sober anymore? My house always seemed to be the easiest place to meet and I always had the most booze locked away for band parties. The rest of the guys had long since passed out in the extra bedroom. That just left Janne and I. Of course we continued drinking, we were the Booze Brothers!

“Alexi!” I heard him call from the living room. His voice was slurred but it sounded a bit distressed. What had he gotten into this time?

“What?” I called back, putting away the rest of the alcohol that was left over, though it really wasn’t much. We had pretty much destroyed my party stash again. Though I really didn’t feel that drunk at the moment, but maybe I was just used to the feeling by now.

“Come help me!” Now he really sounded upset about something. I walked into the room to find him sitting on the floor, phone in one hand and the charger wrapped around his other. “I don’t know how it happened. I tried to plug it in and I got confused.” He laughed at himself, holding his hand up higher to show that he had somehow gotten the charger completely tied around his wrist.

“I’m not even going to fucking ask.” I shook my head and went over to stand him up again. I took his phone for safe keeping, considering he appeared to be too drunk to handle himself and I didn’t want him to break it. As I grabbed his wrist to untie him, the alcohol suddenly started to fill me with fog and I realized how drunk I actually was. I stared at the knot for a minute before an overwhelming urge came over me. “Janne... turn around.”

Of course he was drunk enough to just nod and obey. I grabbed his other wrist and used the rest of the charger chord to tie his wrists together behind his back. There was something oddly satisfying about it and I wasn’t sure if it was me or the alcohol anymore but my nerves felt like they had bathed in ice. We had done some questionable things while intoxicated but this was the first time we had been left completely alone and wasted.

“Allu?” This time his voice didn’t seem as slurred. I could feel my face getting warm and wondered what kind of pleasure I was actually getting from this. I thought it would be a funny prank to play on him and see if he could get himself out of it but now... I didn’t know what I felt. I found myself grabbing him by the back of his shirt and he took a sharp breath.

“Turn around.” My voice had grown into a commanding growl. I let go of his shirt and he turned around, looking at me with a mix of concern and curiosity. Once he realized that his hands were tied, his curiosity turned into fear. The sight of his eyes, wide with the fear of what I was about to do to him... I loved it. I don’t think I was totally in control of my actions, though I would bet that my puppet master was the growing problem in my pants. When he nervously bit his lip, the feeling of pins and needles melted over me like candle wax... candle wax that I wanted to fucking burn him with right now. Wait, what was I saying? This was my keyboard player, my best friend.

“On your knees.” I commanded, watching his body tense in fear of my tone of voice. He hesitated for a moment before doing what I had told him to. I bent down and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling the ends when I reached them. He let out a whine, but it wasn’t in fear this time. I pulled again, harder this time, before standing up straight again. His breathing was heavier than before as he stared at the floor and I was still trying to figure out what the hell I was doing.

“Hit me.” His voice was quiet but very clear. It caught me off guard and I stood for a moment with my mouth hanging open. Was this really happening right now? “Please, hit me.” He looked up at me with such desperation that I figured I would just give in to whatever feeling was causing me to act so strangely. I took a short, sharp breath and smacked him across the face. It was hard enough to cause his head to jerk to the side. He let out a low growl of pleasure and that’s when I finally snapped.

“Stand up!” I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. I gave him one last look of concern, silently telling him that he could back out now if he wanted to. He just nodded. With that, I threw him back against the wall, causing a loud bang that sent a few picture frames to the ground. I froze, fist still clutched around the collar of his shirt. My eyes shifted to the doorway of the bedroom, just barely visible at this angle. I waited for a moment to see if we had woken anyone, but they seemed to be out cold.

I pressed myself against him, smashing my lips onto his as he tried to bite mine. He wouldn’t get away with that, he wasn’t in control here. My hands found their way to his neck and I gave him a harsh scratch that drew a few drops of blood. He stopped as soon as he felt the pain and his body relaxed into submission. I wiped the blood from his neck and licked it off of my fingertip, warranting a rather surprised look. He probably thought I was insane... and maybe I was.

“If you bite my lip...” He said between heaving breaths, “I’ll bleed more.” I took that as an invitation, kissing him hard and digging my teeth into the soft skin of his lip. I felt a thick, metallic-tasting liquid run down my throat that almost choked me before I realized how much blood there was. He was struggling to free his hands while his eyes rolled back in pleasure. I pulled back slightly just to see how much he was bleeding. It had run down his chin and dripped onto his shirt. It also seemed to be smeared across my lips as I licked them to clean them off.

“So you like to bleed?” I growled in his ear, getting only a desperate whine in response. “Well, it’s not fair if I get to taste your blood but you can’t taste mine.” He looked confused until I took a knife out of my pocket. I clutched the blade in my hand, cutting my palm just enough to get a steady flow of blood. I made sure the knife was safely in my pocket before holding my bleeding hand in front of him. Without needing to be told, he licked the blood from the wound. It was bleeding faster than his lip, causing the two substances to mix and drip from his mouth.

Pressing myself against him again, I kissed and licked his bloody lips. I didn’t care if it was mine or his and I wasn’t sure they were separate anymore. He was struggling so hard to move, his body gravitating towards mine in what little space was left between the two of us. I let my hand wander down, just brushing it across him and letting it stay there for a moment. He moaned and tried to push himself against my hand but without his arms, he didn’t have the leverage. It only turned me on more to see him writhing so pathetically.

“Let me help you.” I let my un-wounded hand slide into his pants and bit the smooth skin of his neck. His moans and growls were growing louder and I kept watch out of the corner of my eye, just in case. With every kiss and bite on his pale skin, I smeared blood that was still clinging to my lips and dragged my cut hand across his collarbone. When I figured he was getting close, I quickly took my hand from his pants with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” His breaths were short and strained, his voice barely distinguishable from his breathing. He smacked his hands against the wall in frustration, or perhaps an attempt to break free from the knot. I figured he had been tied up for long enough and reached around him to free his wrists. My hand was still bleeding, causing small pools of blood to stream down his arms. The moment he regained use of his hands, they were all over me as I pushed him further against the wall. Our lips, necks, arms, hands, and now our shirts were stained crimson red and the taste still lingered on my tongue long after his lip had stopped bleeding.

We were slamming our lips together quickly, desperately, and trying to get our bodies as close as possible just to feel anything. I was doing a decent job of keeping him in his place but his hand slipped away from me and tugged at my hair. I gasped, taking in the air I had been lacking and a moan of pleasure escaped my throat before I could stop it. His teeth sunk into my neck and I growled, pushing his head away so hard that it smacked into the wall. His back arched when he felt the pain of the impact and I took the opportunity to slide my hand into his pants again. It wasn’t long before he let out a strained moan, probably meant to be quieter than it actually was, and I could feel him pulsing in my hand. I took my hand back and licked it clean as he tried to catch his breath. He went to reach for my pants, but I heard footsteps that were threatening to come out of the bedroom. The carpet was stained with blood and there were red streaks on the wall, not to mention the blood all over the both of us. We jumped apart just in time to see Jaska round the corner into the living room. He stopped when he saw all the blood, his tired eyes looking between us.

“What the hell happened here?” He sighed, clearly too drunk to even want to deal with the situation. “You know what? Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” He turned and headed back to the bedroom, rubbing his head from the headache I’m sure he had just gotten. “Goodnight.”


End file.
